The Ultimate League Qualifying: The Journey Begins
by Dark-Arceus
Summary: Ash journeys alone to the Ultimate League to take part in the Qualifying round of gym battles. This is part one of his adventure where he learns about this league and about MOTHER, the mother to Arceus. along the way he will have to fight agianst his new rival X, Team Rocket and the evil Team Oblivion
1. Prologue

**Do Not Own Pokemon**

**The Ultimate League Qualifying: The Journey Begins**

**Prologue**

Frost Sr was facing down Master Z in a cave outside Ice City. Frost Sr had Glaceon and Jolteon while Master Z had Golem and Dusknoir. Frost Sr was old man with white hair and grey eyes. He was wearing fur coats and thick clothes. Master Z was a forty year old man with a red robotic left eye and a green eye. He had brown hair and he was wearing a lab coat and a strange robotic gadget on his left arm. Frost Sr said to Jolteon "Use Thunder Fang" Jolteon used Thunder Fang on Golem and damages it slightly as it was a ground and rock type. Frost Sr said "Glaceon use Ice Fang" Glaceon used it and hit Golem.

Master Z said "you can't beat me as I am the champion you old fool, Golem Rock Throw and Dusknoir Shadow Punch" Golem's Rock Throw fainted Jolteon and Dusknoir's Shadow Punch highly damaged Glaceon

Frost Sr said "I may be old but I'm still head of the Ultimate Elite Four so Glaceon Bite" Glaceon's Bite defeated Golem.

Master Z laughed evilly and said "Fire Punch" Dusknoir fainted the Glaceon and Master Z turned to Frost Sr. Frost Sr knew that he failed to stop the insane leader of the Team Oblivion.

A female voice said "go and Esp and Umbr" A green Espeon and Umbreon with blue where there was usually yellow appeared. A female shadow entered the cave and said "Esp use Psychic and Umbra use Faint Attack" both attacks defeated the Dusknoir and Master Z fled and Frost Sr gave chase. Master Z ran out of the cave and into a flat land covered with ice. Frost Sr ran out after him to find Master Z climbing into the Black Oblivion Zeppelin.

Master Z said "I will come for you both Frost Sr and the apparent 'Champion'…" Frost Sr released Magnemite to follow the Black Oblivion Zeppelain when a guy wearing black armour with a black lab coat with a jet pack appeared fromnowhere. This was Black Brain, one of two Elite Brains of Team Oblivion.

Black Brain said "Honchkrow, Night Slash" A Honchkrow appeared and defeated the Magnemite with the night slash and then Black Oblivion Zeppelin and Black Brain vanished into the sky.


	2. Chapter 1: The Invitation

**Do Not Own Pokemon**

**The Ultimate League Qualifying: The Journey Begins**

Chapter 1: The Invitation

Ash Ketchum was at home after getting into the Top 4 of the Lily of the Valley Conference Championship in the Sinnoh Region. Ash Ketchum was a boy of fourteen and he had brown eyes and raven black hair. Ash was wearing what he wore for his Sinnoh journey. Pikachu was lying next to him on his bed. It had been two months since Brock and Dawn said good bye to him and he was relaxing before going for the next league. He knew that Professor Oak and his Mother were going to head to the Unova region as Oak was attending seminars and his mother just wanted a holiday. He was excited at the chance to be able to complete in the new league but unknowing to him Professor Oak, the kind old man with black eyes and brown greying hair had got a letter from his old friend Frost Sr and was heading to Ash's house. Ash was about to doze off when Delia, his mother who had brown hair and eyes shouted from downstairs "Ash, Professor Oak is here to see you" Ash climbed down the stairs slowly as he was tired as he spent all night watching TV with Pikachu. Pikachu was still asleep. He got down stairs as Oak was given a cup of Tea by Mimey the Mr Mime.

Oak saw Ash and said after Ash sat down "Ash, I got some news for you. An old friend of mine called Frost Sr saw you in the Lily of the Valley Conference and I have got this letter for you from him" Oak handed over the letter to Ash. Ash started reading….

Dear Ash Ketchum

_Main Qualifications_

_Champion of the Orange League_

_Champion of the Kanto Battle Frontier_

_One of the Top 4 of the Lily of the Valley Conference_

_One of the Top 8 of the Silver Conference_

_One of the Top 8 of the Ever Grande Conference _

_One of the Top 16 of the Indigo Conference_

_Minor Qualifications_

_Champion of P1 Grand Prix_

_Champion of Bug-Catching Contest_

_Champion of the Rikishii Town Sumo Conference_

_Champion of the Pokémon Balloon Race_

_Champion of Extreme Pokémon Race_

_Champion of the Crossgate Town PokéRinger_

_Champion of the Squallville PokéRinger _

_Champion of Rota Tournament _

_Winner of the Mt. Coronet Pokémon Summer Academy Triathlon _

_Winner of the Twinleaf Festival Battle Tournament _

_Runner-up and Winner of Unique award of the Hearthome Collection _

_Runner-up of the Grass Tournament_

_Runner-up of the Camellia Town Pokéathlon_

_Champion with Paul of the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition_

_One of the Top 8 of the Jubilife Contest at Jubilife City , Sinnoh_

_One of the Top 8 of the Wallace Cup Contest at Lake Valor, Sinnoh_

_One of the Top 32 of the Whirl Cup_

Well done you have qualified for the Ultimate League and I would like to offer you a place out of the hundred places for the Ultimate League Qualifying round. If you accept then my colleague Aero will be waiting at Pewter City with her plane near by the gym on the first of next month. A word of warning since the Sun and Star Regions are a giant natural reserve you are not allowed to bring any Pokémon into this region if you do then you may have to go to jail. If you don't want to go just tell Samuel and he can ring me. Anyway Professor Solar or Professor Luna with give you an Egg which you can keep when you leave the regions

From

Frost Sr (Head of the Ultimate Elite 4)

Ash put the letter down as it sunk in that if he accepts he will not be able to bring Pikachu with him as he sat there thinking, he suddenly thought that Pikachu need a rest anyway and that it was once in a lifetime chance so he said to Oak "Professor, I think I will accept this as it is once in a lifetime chance to fight in this league" Ash then ran upstairs leaving Delia wondering what happened. Oak told her and she nodded. Ask packed his bags before waking up Pikachu. He said to Pikachu with tears in his eyes "good bye buddy as I'm going to complete in a league which doesn't allow me bring outside Pokémon, anyway It be a good rest for you so be good for mom" Ash and Pikachu hugged each other for a long time and Ash headed out as the first of the mouth was three days away and it would take about three days to head to Pewter City. He put a rucksack on his back and said Good bye to his mom as Oak was taking him to meet Aero

To be continued in Chapter 2: The Journey to the League


	3. Chapter 2: The Journey to the League

**Do Not Own Pokemon**

**The Ultimate League Qualifying: The Journey Begins**

**Chapter 2: The Journey to the League**

Ash and Oak were on one of the New Magnet Trains that were fitted in all over Kanto. As they were traveling to Pewter City in the VIP cartridge which was grand and only had a few rich people, Oak told him "it was me which recommended you to Frost Sr, I fell that you need this challenge and any way Frost Sr wanted you travel with…" Oak looked like he was trying to remember something "…some one important and he feels that you are the best there is". The three day trip on the magnet train went by quickly and Ash felt relieved at the face he did not have to walk for week with his rucksack. Unknowing two them, Jessie, James and Meowth were following them from the train while wearing false beards and old style clothes. They followed Ash and Oak. Meowth walked up to Oak and distracted him while James and Jessie dragged Ash out of the town and into the surrounding forest. Meowth followed them into the forest. Ash was wondering what was going on than Jessie, James and Meowth ripped out there disguises and Ash groaned.

Jessie then said "Prepare for trouble from the skies!"

James said "From beyond the stars, a nasty surprise!"

Jessie said "An evil as old as the galaxy..."

James said "...sent here to fulfill our destiny!"

Meowth said "Plus, there's me!"

Jessie said "To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

James said "To extend our reach to the stars above!"

Jessie said "Jessie!"

James said "And James!"

Meowth said "And Meowth are the names!"

Jessie said "Anywhere there's peace in the universe..."

James said "...Team Rocket..."

Meowth said "...Will be there..."

All of them said "To make everything worse!"

Wobbuffet said appearing "Wobbuffet!"

Mime Jr said "Mime Mime" Ash groaned again and tried to get away but was blocked.

James asked "Hey where's Pikachu?"

Ash said "He's at my house"

Jessie and James thought about what to do next when a female voice said "hey you three" Jessie, James and Meowth turned around to see a girl of fifteen walk out of the trees. The girl had blue hair and blue eyes and she was wearing blue overalls with white gloves. She had black boots and black oil strains on her overalls. She had red hair and green eyes. She had oil in her hair and she also had black goggles and some badges on a left pocket. She was Aero. She released a Starly.

Jessie and James released Carnivine and Yanmega.

Jessie said "Yanmega SonicBoom"

James said "Carnivine Bullet Seed"

Aero said "Starly Quick Attack" Starly dodged the Bullet Seed and SonicBoom and knocked out Carnivine with Quick Attack. "Quick Attack again" Starly knocked out Yanmega. "Now Whirlwind" Starly blew it towards Team Rocket and they blasted away. Aero said to Ash while looking at his cute face "Hey, are you Ash?" Ash nodded "I'm Aero" she put out her hand and he shook it. Aero smirked and said "you are one great looking guy" Ash went red and Aero laughed. She then dragged him into the forest and into a clearing which had an old plane. Oak was there looking worried. Aero said "Hey Oak I found Ashy" Oaks worry faded away.

Oak said "Good bye and good luck" Oak gave Ash a little hug and left. Aero then dragged Ash to the plane and pushed him in.

Aero said "In…Good.. now I must warn you Ashy that Frost Sr will be there to meet you and he wants me to go as fast as I can but what Old Frost won't is that I will take the long way because I want to…any objections…good" Aero got into the plane and took off and headed south east.

Meanwhile at the New Team Rocket Base in Sinnoh Region (Which was the old Team Galactic headquarters), a man, a woman and a Gardevoir were standing outside a door. The Gardevoir had blue where on a normal was green and her red front part was orange. She was named Sirknight and she was the Boss. The man was about twenty with green eyes and short green hair. He was Kojiro. The female was the same age as Kojiro and she had pink hair and pink eyes. She was Musashi. They were the Team Rocket Elite Trio and were one of the highest members of Team Rocket. They were wearing gold uniforms with black Rs and black boots. A voice said "Enter" Sirknight, Kojiro and Musashi entered the room to find a man with brown hair and black eyes. He was wearing a black outfit with gold buttons with red on his shoulders. He had a Persian on his lap. He had a cup of ea on the table. He was Giovanni and was the head of Team Rocket. He drunk his tea and then said "I have a mission for you three…I want you to travel to the Sun and Star Regions to gather information on the mysterious Master Z and Team Oblivion. You first job when you get there is to meet with Doctor Von Horror at Saint Katherine Docks at Warehouse 13" all three nodded "and failure isn't an option"

Sirknight said out loud in human words "we will do want whatever you say"

Kojiro asked in a deep voice "do we get any Pokémon for this mission?"

Musashi asked "and do we have access to any special items"

Giovanni said "no you don't get to have any Pokémon as you have to catch them yourselves. Doctor Von Horror with give you all you need"

To be continued in Chapter 3: The Saint Katherine Docks


	4. Chapter 3: The Saint Katherine Docks

**Do Not Own Pokemon**

**The Ultimate League Qualifying: The Journey Begins**

**Chapter 3: The Saint Katherine Docks**

X was waiting at Saint Katherine Docks with his grandfather D. X was thirteen year old boy with white hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a red jacket with X on it and black trousers and boots. Grandfather D was eighty years old and he was bald with green eyes. He was wearing a brown out-dated suit. Saint Katherine Docks was a large city with tall buildings and was the one of three ports in these two regions. Grandfather D said "you father would be proud of you and he would of liked to be here but his busy doing whatever he does and anyway your cousin Natural Harmonia or N wanted to wish you luck so good bye Xirus…"

X said "how many times just call me X, Grandpa…..anyway why do I have to be here and not with N training under Uncle Ghetsis"

Grandfather D said "well Xir…. X he didn't want you and your father wanted you to help him" Grandfather D hugged X and walked away towards the boats. X walked towards The Ultimate Lab. The Ultimate Lab was where all new people go to pick up their starter Pokémon. The Ultimate Lab was the tallest building in Saint Katherine Docks and it even had Helipads. As he was about to entre he saw a plane land and two figures leave the plane. He entered into the build to find a packed lobby full of trainers. He counted about sixty four trainers. He made his way to the front desk.

A red haired woman asked with a smile "Yes how may I help you?"

"I am Xirus Harmonia and I'm here to compete in this league" said X hating the fact that he had to use his full name.

The woman scanned down the list and said "Number 54 welcome to the Star Region and you will get you starter but you will have to wait for the professors to return" X was given his ID badge and he gave a fake smile and walked of feeling annoyed.

A bright light flashed in the warehouse zone of The Saint Katherine Docks and Kojiro, Musashi and Sirknight appeared. Kojiro said "good thing you got the move Teleport" Sirknight nodded feeling tired and drained. The three off them walked into Warehouse 13. They enter to find two pokeballs and a note. They read: _Unfortunately I cannot make is meeting as I have to deal with some trouble however I am given two Pokémon and that you need to see how strong Team Oblivion is, I believe that there is some grunts near here..._ _Doctor Von Horror._ The trio took this in and picked up one pokeball each.

Doctor Von Horror was at the nearby Team Rocket base and he was running down a metal corridor. Doctor Von Horror was a thirty year old man with blue hair and blue eyes. He shouted "what happened here?"

A younger man said "Victini has escaped sir"

Doctor Von Horror asked "How?"

The same man said "it was the Alpha Mew sir"

Doctor Von Horror "Damn now I have to report this to the boss, how did it escape?"

"It used its powers which are stronger than the normal Mews" said the same guy. Doctor Von Horror left him and went to contract Giovanni.

Meanwhile just outside Saint Katherine Docks there were three men and a woman carrying two young unconscious girls into a cave. They all were wearing black uniforms with an O on them. The boss of them was a man with a beard. He was called Admin Calvin. He said "good work the boss will be pleased when he is given the most intelligent people in this whole region" The others nodded at this and smiled at the hope of a reward.

To be continued in Chapter 4 Meeting Blaze and Frost Sr


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting Blaze and Frost Sr

**Do Not Own Pokemon**

**The Ultimate League Qualifying: The Journey Begins**

**Chapter 4: Meeting Blaze and Frost Sr**

Aero landed the plane onto the roof of The Ultimate Lab and Ash looked happy at the landing as Aero kept making the plane rock around. Aero said "Welcome to the Star and Sun Region's Natural Reserve Ashy" Aero the dragged Ash inside while saying "Frost Sr is waiting down in the meeting room" Aero dragged Ash into a large room with a table and an old man with white hair and grey eyes. He was wearing fur coat and thick clothes.

He put out his hand and said "I am Frost Chill Winters Senior; you can call me Frost Sr" Ash shook Frost Sr hand. "You must be Ash Satoshi Ketchum" Ash nodded and Frost Sr said "Aero you may leave us now" Aero left the room "you would normally visit down stairs but I wanted to talk to you. You see my adopted daughter wanted to travel this region and visit the sights and to become a good trainer but since there is trouble with Team Oblivion I don't want her to travel alone"

Ash asked "Team Oblivion?"

Frost Sr said "they are a gang led by the ex-champion Z and always causing trouble so I wanted my adopted daughter to travel with someone strong so I searched this region for people but you see my adopted daughter saw you fight in the league finals and told me to get you so I did"

Ash asked "Why Me?" Frost Sr was about to say something when a girl the same age of Ash with red hair and red eyes burst into the room. She was wearing a red dress. She looked angry but her eyes saw Ash and her eyes lit up.

She said "thanks father" and ran and gave Ash and very tight hug. She gave him a warm smile and said "I'm Blazemeon Flare Winters but I prefer just Blaze. I'm a real big fan of you" Ash went red and was almost crushed when Blaze got carried away.

She pulled back and Frost Sr said "Well since Blaze, you are here. you might of well give him your gift" she smiled and pulled out a Cherish Ball.

Ash asked her "where did you get this ball?"

Blaze said "Father got it for me but it's not the only thing as it contains a Pokémon for you" She then unexpectedly kissed him on the cheek and said "go on see what's inside" She smiled at Ash making him feel uncomfortable. He threw the Cherish Ball and an Absol came out. "This Pokémon hasn't battled anyone and is very young" Frost Sr gave Ash a red Pokedex and at this moment a lab assistant came in.

The lab assistant said "Frost Sr, we have a problem the professors have gone missing"

X was standing in the lobby area when someone bashed into him. It was a raven haired boy and he was being dragged by a red hair girl. He looked at them remembering them as he could take his revenge later.

Master Z was aboard the Central Oblivion Zeppelin with Black Brain and a man wearing white armour and a white lab coat. This was White Brain and the second Elite Brain. Master Z said "We are behind gentlemen and I expect us to work harder in our goal to take over the universe and become gods. How is the mission to find MOTHER going?"

Black Brain said "just a few days and we should know where"

Master Z enquired "Excellent, White Brain how is our Pokémon smuggling coming along?"

White Brain said "it going along well and our clients are enjoying poking from these two regions and The Masked Agent and Hunter Phil are capturing many Pokémon but of course some of our operation have be stopped by the police and Frost Sr" Master Z smiled at the fact that his plan is coming along nicely.

Kojiro, Musashi and Sirknight were just outside the city looking for Team Oblivion when they saw a cave with a couple of men standing outside wearing black uniforms with an O on them. They plotted and made a plan.

To be continued in Chapter 5: The Missing Professors Pt 1


	6. Chapter 5: The Missing Professors Pt 1

**Do Not Own Pokemon**

**The Ultimate League Qualifying: The Journey Begins**

**Chapter 5: The Missing Professors Pt 1**

Kojiro, Musashi and Sirknight were watching what they think are Oblivion Grunts. Kojiro threw his pokeball and a Houndour appeared. Musashi threw her pokeball and a Skarmory appeared. All three nodded and Kojiro ordered his Houndour "Use Flamethrower" Houndour breathed fire scaring the two grunts off. Kojiro, Musashi and Sirknight walked into the cave to find one male Grunt, one female Grunt, two girls on the floor and Admin Calvin. The two grunts released a Stunky and a Gastly. Admin Calvin released a Nidoking. Sirknight said in her partners minds "I take the Nidoking" Houndour used Flamethrower on Stunky and defeated it in one hit and the male grunt fled. Skarmory used Air Slash while Gastly use Hypnosis. Gastly fainted but made Skarmory fall asleep.

Admin Calvin seeing his minions get defeated said "Nidoking use Double Kick" Sirknight dodged with Teleport and then used Psychic. This damaged Nidoking "use Drill Run" Nidoking used Drill Run and even though Sirknight never saw this move she dodged with Teleport and used Psychic. This defeated Nidoking. Sirknight used Teleport on Admin Calvin, the female Grunt, Gastly and Nidoking and they vanished.

Sirknight said out loud "they were just the weak grunts and an low leveled admin, let's see who these two are" She looked at the two girls and scanned their minds. "they are Professor Luna and Professor Solar…. Team Oblivion must have wanted them for something…..let's keep them and see if they know" Kojiro and Musashi nodded.

Ash was being dragged by Blaze out of the Ultimate Lab and he remembered bumping into some boy. He was dragged around the city and Blaze led him out of the city. After a few hours searching they bumped into Admin Calvin who was wearing a disguise. Admin Calvin was looking for someone so he could drop that strange trio in it. He mumbled "sorry" and then saw that Blaze was wearing a strange official badge. He smiled without them knowing and said "hey are you part of the official people of the league" Blaze nodded so he said "I have a strange trio taking two people wearing lab choats out of the city and toward Abandoned Cove"

Blaze said "Thanks Mr…."

Admin Calvin said "Calvin" Admin Calvin walked off. Aash was about to say something when Blaze dragged him off while walking quickly

Hunter Phil was watching the Ultimate Lab itching to get started on his next job. He was a Pokémon Hunter working for Master Z. He was a thirty two year old man with brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a explorers gear with a brown hat. He was sitting on a bench while two of his henchmen looked around. He was getting board when Master Z contracted him; Master Z said "Come in Hunter Phil"

Hunter Phil said "Yes sir"

"You must act soon as we lost the professors so they many come back soon" said Master Z

Hunter Phil asked "how many eggs do you want?"

Master Z said "All of them and don't fail me or you will be punished…over and out"

Hunter Phil said "yes Lord Z" Hunter Phil then saw an Constable Jenny (she was wearing red police gear and looked like her cousins the Officer Jennys from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh) who recognized him. She released an Arcanine and two Growlithe. Hunter Phil ran away from them and they gave chase. He ran as fast as he could and lost them when he entered a random building. Hunter Phil found himself inside a hotel so he stayed the night while thinking that he will act tomorrow.

To be continued in Chapter 6: The Missing Professors Pt 2


	7. Chapter 6: The Missing Professors Pt 2

**Do Not Own Pokemon**

**The Ultimate League Qualifying: The Journey Begins**

**Chapter 6: The Missing Professors Pt 2**

Blaze dragged Ash into Abandoned Cove and came face to face with Kojiro, Musashi and Sirknight. Professor Luna and Professor Solar both awoke when Ash and Blaze entered. They smiled at him and then gave a nod in recognition to Blaze. Sirknight said in Ash's mind "I am Sirknight….Welcome Little Satoshi. It seems you have met Team Rocket before Little Satoshi…Jessie, James, the fool Meowth and even met …the boss Giovanni…but of course you don't remember that Little Satoshi because of that Mewtwo" she looked at him fondly and said out loud in English much to Blaze and Ash's surprise "Welcome children, we are Team Rocket Elite Trio, the highest ranked members apart from the Boss, the Executives and Doctor Von Horror"

Kojiro asked with a tone of annoyance "what are you doing?" then his face was full of pain and it was gone as quickly as it came. Sirknight looked at him and he looked away.

Sirknight said "Since we did not kidnap these professors you can have them as the boss doesn't want them, you will have to defeat us" and said in Ash's mind "Little Satoshi I will give them if you beat me but if the other beats me, I will take them" Ash looked at the Gardevoir and nodded in response to her question. She smiled with warm and motherly smile. She told Kojiro and Musashi "you take the girl and I take the boy" She then made a bubble around her and Ash. It turned black and Ash couldn't see or hear ouside the bubble. She waited as Ash released an Absol. Absol used Bite and Sirknight dodged it easily with Teleport and used Psychic which hurt Absol.

"Quick Attack, Absol" ordered Ash. Absol hit Sirknight and caused some damage. Sirknight then used Psychic and defeated Absol. Ash withdrawn Absol and was picked up in Sirknight strong arms. He was held like a baby.

He heard Sirknight ask "Little Satoshi…do you remembered me?" Ash nodded no, Sirknight looked upset and then angry. She looked into his eyes and gave him a motherly kiss on the forehead. She put him down much to his horror he missed her warmness and it felt so right. He saw her wink before she pretended to faint. The bubble vanished and Ash saw beaten up Houndour and Skarmory. He saw Blaze had released Flare (a Flareon) and Jolt (a Jolteon). Kojiro and Musashi saw Sirknight on the ground and to Ash. They picked her up and fled. Sirknight gave a little smile and winked. She said in Ash's head "we will meet again Little Satoshi" Outside Admin Calvin smiled when he saw them run from the cave. He then looked down to a bit of paper he got given. He read:

_Dear Admin Calvin Saint-Chalk_

_We request you help in Valley of the Fossils as Hunter Joe need you help to capture them_

_From one of your bosses_

_Orange Brain_

He looked at the letter again and groaned slightly as it would take him days to reach it. He saw the two professors and the girl dragging the boy by his arm head into the city. Blaze looked at Ash with a glint in her eye and she said to Ash as they headed back "you even better up close and I'm sure you will be very successful" she then kissed him on the cheek and said "we now girlfriend and boyfriend…Ok" Ash nodded and she scared him slightly with her eyes.

She grinned and Professor Solar said "we will always be your friend since you saved us"

Professor Luna said "yes and you can get first pick of the egg" unknowing to them they were being followed by a shadow of a Mew. This Mew was black and was Alpha Mew. It looked fearfully around and saw Ash and recognized him as a friend so she followed him.

Frost Sr was in the Ultimate Lab when the twin professors came in and he looked relieved and said "where is Ash and my adopted daughter?"

"They in Blazes room getting some sleep" said both of them at the same time "anyway the trainers can pick her eggs tomorrow"

High above in the atmosphere was the Black Oblivion Zeppelin. Black Brain and White Brain were in the lab. White Brain said "Brother….our mission is nearly complete as Hunter Phil will soon have the Eggs and I found the city where MOTHER was"

Black Brain asked "Where Brother?"

White Brain said "its somewhere around Rock City"

"Good as Z is get impatient" said Black Brain "any way brother Z wants you to research more on the other legends like the mystery Pokémon of Mount Germ"

"Yes I know" said White Brain "any I found out that the trio that met with one of our admins was part of Team Rocket"

"Oh…..Z wouldn't like that…I get Red Brain to tell him" said Black Brain

To be continued in Chapter 7: The Baby Pokemon


	8. Chapter 7: The Baby Pokemon

**Do Not Own Pokemon**

**The Ultimate League Qualifying: The Journey Begins**

**Chapter 7: The Baby Pokemon**

Blaze and Ash were in the main lab with Frost Sr, Professor Solar, Professor Luna and Hunter Phil dressed up as a cleaner. Hunter Phil was trying figure out how to get the eggs without anyone knowing. He was behind a glass panel as the others were in a side part of the room. Frost Sr said "The starter Pokémon you will get are the only Pokémon allowed to leave this region apart from Blazes gift of course"

Professor Luna said "You will pick an egg with a Baby Pokémon in it"

Professor Solar said "you will bond with this Pokémon as it will see you first"

Ash asked "what are the Pokémon I could get?"

Frost Sr said "Well you can get Pichu, Cleffa, Igglybuff, Togepi, Tyrogue, Smoochum, Elekid, Magby, Azurill, Wynaut, Budew, Chingling, Bonsly, Mime Jr, Happiny, Munchlax, Riolu or Mantyke"

Blaze then said while Hunter Phil quickly entered the egg room while no one was looking at him "All you have to do is pick an egg and that Pokémon will be yours"

"So the choice is random then?" asked Ash

Frost Sr said "yes it is the best way to get each one being used" Meanwhile Hunter Phil was loading a helicopter with every egg. As this was happing Ash was being dragged towards this room by Blaze. Blaze opened the door to see Hunter Phil climbing into a helicopter with part of the wall missing.

Hunter Phil said "you too late to stop me" The helicopter then headed towards the dock. Blaze went into rage as Frost Sr appeared at the door.

Meanwhile White Brain was on the White Oblivion Zeppelin which was his ship reading an old book titled Ancient Legends of Star and Sun Region. He was reading it to see if there were any powerful Pokémon hidden in the legends. He turned to a page on Mount Germ and found that a crazy man said he saw a shiny Tyranitar living on the mountain. He smiled and then went off to contract Black Brain.

Hunter Phil looked at Blaze and Ash as the helicopter headed towards the docks and he smiled that he got the Pokémon right from under their noses. The helicopter landed in a warehouse next to the one that the Team Rocket Elite trio was. This warehouse was full of Oblivion Grunts and a large cargo ship. Hunter Phil went into a small office and turned on a video phone. Master Z appeared and said to Hunter Phil "I see you are successful in your job, I want all the eggs aboard this ship apart from one which you give me so I can give it to my son"

"Yes sir, any egg in particular?" asked Hunter Phil

"No" said Master Z "yes before I go I wanted to warn you about the rise in the activity of Team Rocket. After this I want you to go and help Hunter Joe" Hunter Phil nodded and Master Z signed off.

Kojiro, Musashi and Sirknight were hiding in the warehouse where Doctor Von Horror wanted to meet them originally. Kojiro and Musashi were finally asleep after playing cards for a couple for hours. Sirknight was watching the Oblivion Grunts work. She was thinking about her meeting with Little Sakaki and she smiled slightly as she remembered giving him a hug but the smile left her face as she blocked that feeling out. She wished that she forget him now as meeting him brought up all of her old feeling that surfaced after she lost her child. She diddn't want to go crazy again and bleive and this kid was hers. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Doctor Von Horror turned up with a couple of Rocket Grunts. He said which woke Kojiro and Musashi "Good you still here so your findings before I tell you what I want you do next"

Sirknight said "I ones we fought with were weak but I can't say how strong the top bosses are"

Doctor Von Horror said "Good then we weaken them, I want you to follow this kid who seems to find trouble, this kid has aready met us, Team Aqua, Team Magma and Team Galactic so the boss what you to follow him and wait until Team Oblivion start their finial plan. Stay here as one of my spies knows he and his new girlfriend are coming to the warehouse next door to get the eggs from them" Doctor Von Horror shown them a picture of Ash which caused Sirknight to frown for a second but her old feeling took over and her eyes glazed slightly as her feeling caused her to wanther to find her new son.

To be continued in Chapter 8: The Case of the Egg Napper


End file.
